


Back Against the Wall

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [55]
Category: New Years Day (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domme, F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Hey hun! I really love your blog. Can you do some really kinky girlxgirl smut (like with bdsm, breath play and shit) with Ashley Costello? Thanks :) xx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ash, so I hope you all enjoy!

 

Ashley is sat in front of you, eyes intently watching as you expertly apply a coat of red lipstick on her full lips. The two of you were on the set of New Years Day's new music video _Kill or Be Killed,_ you were her personal makeup artist and worked exclusively with her, however, not many knew what else you  _exclusively_ did for her.

"A-Ash, don't I'll ruin your makeup," you weakly protest, feeling her slender fingers dance up your inner thigh and slowly creeping up under your skirt.

"Well that isn't very professional of you, especially as my makeup artist," she teases, the tips of her nails dancing on the lace of the front of your panties.

"Shooting starts in five!" Yells the set manager, with a press against your entrance through your underwear Ashley retracts her hand and stands.

"To be continued..." the singer whispers into your ear before walking away.

**~~~~~**

"Fuck, I prefer this _so_ much more,' Ashley purrs with a grin, circling your naked form.

Your wrists were tide behind your back with the same black rope they used on Ashley during the video, you look up at and feel a shiver run down your spine at the look she casts you. She wore nothing but sheer black lingerie, the flimsy fabric teasing you as it hid just enough of her while somehow hiding nothing at all. Your (Y/EC) eyes trail down her form as she turns her back to you to retrieve a stool, following the thin black string that disappears in between the swell of her pale ass wanting nothing more than to run your hands over the smooth flesh. Ash soon returns, setting the stool in front of you and sitting on it, her domineering eyes never leaving yours. You knew better that to break eye contact with her but were unable to keep your eyes from screwing shut when you feel her press the top of her foot against the apex of your legs.

"Look at me," the young-woman demands, immediately you obey her order looking back up to meet her eyes. "So wet already?" she rhetorically questions, smirking at you.

"Y-Yes," you breathe, feeling your skin rise.

"Then touch yourself," she replies, confusing as to how you would do that when your wrists were bound behind your back.

Ashley senses your confusion and leans forward, stiffening her leg so that the top of her foot presses a little more firmly against your pussy.

"Rub yourself against me," she says, reaching forward to pinch and pull your nipples.

You whimper and start moving your hips and pressing your crotch down against her foot, feeling your clit rubbing at just the right spot making you moan. Ashley watches you pleasuring yourself for a few moments, leaning further down she kisses you deeply and removing her foot from you making you groan in protest.

"Not yet, Love," she coos, tucking some of your hair behind your ear before standing.

You watch with lustful eyes as Ash strips off her remaining garments, tossing them aside before sitting back down on the edge of the stool with her legs spread wide. Gripping your hair she tugs your forward and forced your face against her wet heat, darting your tongue out you lap your tongue over he entrance and clit, moaning at the earthy taste lingering o your tongue.

"O-Oh yes...sh-shit!" the singer moans out, hand still gripping your hair as her head falls back.

Skillfully tonguing the bundle of nerves at the top of her fold you angle your face downward slightly, slipping your tongue into her pussy while rubbing your nose against her clit. You knew you were doing a good job when Ashley's hips buck against your face and her fist tightens in your hair, her moans become louder as she nears her peak and her hips move wildly against your face.

"Oh fuck yes! Oh god your fucking tongue, r-right there! Yes! _Fuck_!" Ashley moans loudly, her taut stomach flexes and thighs quiver as she cums on your face.

You continue to lap at her juices, sucking on her clit as she rides out her high before being pulled off and up to kiss your girlfriend. Ashley's tongue caresses yours no doubt tasting herself as she moans softly into the kiss, pulling you off she pulls you up to stand and follow her to the bed room before tossing you onto the bed. You wince slightly upon landing on your hands but the discomfort is soon forgotten when you notice Ashley holding a vibrator, walking over to the bed she crawls up to your on her hand and knees, placing herself in between your legs she props her self with one arm as the other moves in between the two of you.

"You're so beautiful, (Y/N)," she comments, staring down at you.

You blush lightly and smile, leaning up to kiss her when you hear the familiar buzzing of the vibrator just before she presses it to your clit.

"Oh my-- fuck!" You choke out, your head pressing back into the mattress while your back arches off it.

Ashley grins and leans down to suck and bite your breasts, her free hand massaging your other ample mound before travelling up to wrap around your throat and squeezes. Your breathing immediately become restricted, but somehow it seems to magnify the pleasure you feel in between your legs, you let out a choked moan as your hips move against the toy. You feel the familiar pooling in the pit of your stomach and your toes curl in anticipation, Ashley leans up and stares down at you as black dots begin to dance on your vision, only then relaxing her hand around your throat. However, she cuts your chance to breathe short but kissing you, sloppy and rough.

"Cum for me, baby," she whispers against your lips, almost immediately your body heavily trembles and you moan aloud.

Your legs tremble and your stomach tightens upon impact, you feel yourself drowning in euphoria for a few moments before finally coming back down to earth. Ashley gently turns you over and undoes your bindings before laying you back flat on your back, cupping your face she leans down to kiss you but this time far more gentle and you smile against her lips as you kiss her back.

"You're amazing, I love you so much, (Y/N)," she says softly, kind eyes never leaving yours as she speaks with sincerity.

"You mean the world to me and I love you so much, Ash," you reply, wrapping your arms around your girlfriend's neck and kiss her again just as innocently.


End file.
